


The Darkness of Shadows (The King is Dead Remix)

by wyvern



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2017 Camelot Remix, Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Murder, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvern/pseuds/wyvern
Summary: The last thing Uther sees is Merlin.





	The Darkness of Shadows (The King is Dead Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narlth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In The Darkness Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175735) by [Narlth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth). 



> Dear Narlth, thank you for letting me remix your work! You had so many happier stories to choose from, but I still went with a dark one. I think I might have a problem. ;) Still, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> The major character death is not Arthur or Merlin.
> 
> Merlin belongs to BBC, Shine, history and whatever else. It's not me.
> 
> Thank you to nomical for the beta - you're a star.

***

Merlin can see Uther though Uther can’t see him. Most of the castle is veiled in shadows cast by the full moon outside. The king looks lost without his simpering courtiers and band of knights around him, but here he is nonetheless — sword in hand and ready to fight.

Something wicked comes over Merlin all of a sudden. Instead of just stepping out into the room and snapping Uther’s neck, he lets his magic take control and he feels it expanding and stretching, like a playful kitten after a nap. Careful and curious rather than violent.

Then he lets Uther see him and watches carefully for the reaction he wants. Many emotions cross Uther’s face in rapid succession as the magic reaches him, but the shock is quickly hidden behind the king’s famous bravery. 

It’s stupid, Merlin thinks. You should know when you’re facing an unbeatable enemy.

But maybe has Uther always hidden behind bravery. He initiated the purge under the pretence of protect his people, though it meant killing a significant part of it. He has risked his only son’s life multiple times to teach him that life is hard. He sacrificed his men to the enemy to prove to himself that he wasn’t weak. Merlin will make sure that all that bravery is stripped away before he kills him.

Uther tries to escape the magic, fights it, and Merlin takes back control and forces Uther to stop. It is satisfying, and he smiles as he walks closer. Uther barks out an order, a demand that he stop this, but Merlin won’t. He is too close. The magic is flowing strong within him, and the warmth of it makes Merlin feel high on it, almost god-like. He’s in control now. He will have his revenge for all those he has lost. The broadsword Uther has been holding falls to the ground with a loud clang.

As he puts his hand on Uther’s throat, he remembers Freya’s quiet laugh and soft smile. He remembers his father’s surprise and sad eyes when he talked about Merlin’s mother. He remembers the small Druid boy, Mordred. The anger and bitterness make him tighten his grip and Uther lets out a small, undignified gurgle as he starts suffocating.

Uther’s eyes fall closed for a moment, and Merlin hesitates in spite of himself. But it gets pushed aside when Uther looks up at him again, eyes full of hatred and defiance even though he is clearly standing face to face with the man who is going to kill him. Merlin squeezes harder and can feel life slowly slipping out from under his hands. It’s a rush and a curse, exhilarating and terrifying; a relief and a weight settling on his shoulders, all at once.

“Not so brave now, Sire,” Merlin whispers.

It takes longer than he had thought for Uther to stop breathing. When Merlin lets go, reins in the magic and takes a clumsy step backwards, he looks down on his hands. They are shaking. He tries flexing his fingers and shaking his arms, but the tremors still remain.

The lifeless body lies crumpled against the stone wall. It looks small, smaller than Uther ever was in life, and it is disconcerting in a way Merlin did not expect. For a moment, it is not Uther’s but Arthur’s body that’s lying there, and he shudders.

Outside on the courtyard, there is a loud commotion. Merlin should move, but all energy and anger has dissipated, leaving him exhausted. It is dawning on him what he has done and what might happen next.

He wrings his hands slowly, tries to stop them shaking. They feel dirty and sticky and he rubs them violently on his shirt and trousers, trying to get rid of the feeling. It doesn’t help at all.

Merlin looks from his still-shaking hands to Uther’s dead body. 

It is worth it, he thinks. Was it worth it? His brain feels muddled and his body completely drained.

There is running in the corridor outside now, far away at first, quickly getting closer. Merlin watches the full moon through the open window. It’s very beautiful. His magic flickers like a late-night ember underneath his skin and it’s comforting.

The door opens. Merlin turns around.

***

THE END

***


End file.
